A New Beginning
by CrennyHomeBoiii
Summary: A Crenny Mpreg, Don't like. Don't read. Simple


**HEEYYY ITS FAYEEE hahahaha that rymes.**

 **Anyway hey iys faye don't forget to check out my ask blog! I will update ut sion I promise so get asking before its too late!** **AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's (Tumblr)**

 **Anyway I've been away for a while because me and my boyffy (gregg) went on holiday together in September and ive bin really struggling to gey my life together damn those holiday bluesaye.**

 **Anyway I was reading a very saucy creek mpreg an it was hot but the only thing that could make it hotter was a creenny mpreg so its time for the internret to see a crenny mpreg. If there are all ready crenny pmregs on the internet please please please please link me because I nrrd that sourcy stuff in my life.**

 **Anyway lets get this show on the road! And don't forget to check out my askblog** **AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's (Tumblr) ill br answering all yr questions soon!**

Also shout out to my friend molly whos goind to help me with the ask blog remember guys you seriously need to check it out its my life now **AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's on tumbler so et asking!**

 **Warning tis is an mmpreg don't like don't read simple**

"conqaukylations" Dorcer (stan the man) Marsh said. Youre pregnant craig I cant be said cragi because that's not possible.

I didn't think so myself but you're here and preggers" he told him.

"I'm a boy"

"a pregnant boy"

"stan your such a terrible doctor like what the hell are you talking about?"

Craig went home and told his dad he was pregnant and his dad kicked him out of the house bevcause his dad is abusive and mean and his mother was crying it was so sad L

Anyway he went over to clydes house cause clyde was his brother from another mother and all that jazz so they where sat down by the microwave and clyde noticed that craig had a baby bump

WHATS GOING ON CRAIG?!

"Clyde, im pregnant" Craig told him and then clyde fainted so it was time for craig to go.

He walked over to kennies home and waited to be let inside. But that didn't happen because craig forgot to knock on the door. Anyway when he finally nocked on the door Kenny answer like BAEEE and frew his arms around craig.

"Kenny /im preggers" Craig told him.

"you cheated on me?" Kenny started to cry

"no youre the dad"

"oh"

Kenny took craig inside and they both sat on the sofa.

"I cant wait to start a family with you craig"

"but im homeless"

"you can live with me"

"but your nearly homeless"

"ill buy a lottery ticket"

"omg Kenny your genieuos2

Kenny and craig when to the local shop which happened to be an Morrisons (do you have them in culorado?) which was fayes favourite shop, faye was Kenny and craigs best friend ever. Anyway. They walked over to the counter where stan was working beause not only was he a doctor but he was also a sales assistant (ive already put him in the tags so I might as well keep using him) one lotoy ticket please Kenny said.

Stan gave them the ticket "its on the house as a baby gift"

"thank you stan youre like a brother to me" lenny said as he cried embracing stan. "I get you a lottery ticket when you get kyle pregnant okay?"

So Kenny and craig left the shop to head to the TV shop because they need to watch the lottery results and they had no where else to go.

They won the lottery

They bought a house as big as a 567 sandwiches stacked on top of eachpther (wowzer) it has so many rooms and was big and spacey and craig loved it.

They invited all their friends over to have a baby welcome party and everyone brought presents. Stan save Kennie and craig a cat because everyone likes cats and it can be the babies new best friend. They called the cat greg (after my bf) stan bredded the cat himself because he is also a vet too.

Suddenly craig started screaming like an alpaca and then he gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they called Molly (after my best friend) molly grew up, became best friends with faye and married stan 9stan didn't age until she aged) nd lived forever the end.

 **Well there you go, im sorry if you don't like mpreg or cats but I enjoyed righing this, let me know if you want me to make a part 2 of the krenny family life!**


End file.
